


The Power of Love Compels You

by clativity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clativity/pseuds/clativity
Summary: Father's Day Special
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	The Power of Love Compels You

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all might wanna check in later or tomorrow again cuz I'll be uploading a drawing here :-)

The clock ticked softly at the ungodly hour.

3am.

A door creaked quietly open. A shush, followed by soft footsteps towards the kitchen.

“Close the door, quietly,” A young girl’s voice whispered. The boy nodded, gripping the wooden door and shutting it quietly.

A blonde girl, with a streak of brown hair, tanned. 12 years old, bundled up in a turquoise sweater. Her eyes, peculiar. One brown but the other, like a cat’s. A slit instead of a pupil. The sclera was tinged yellow.

Her brother stood next to her, holding her hand.

He was pale, his hair brown with a streak of blonde. His right eye was the same color as his hair. His left, on the other hand, was an empty socket. They say it was a birth defect but how could that be when they weren’t born, but created? A black turtle neck that swallowed his chin, his sister adjusted the blue hoodie he wore on top of it.

  
“Come on, we have until 7am to make these,” she said, dragging him towards the kitchen counter where the ingredients sat. “Why can’t we just summon them?” the brunet whined. She tsked. “Where would be the fun in that?” she countered.

Her brother just rolled his eye before stalking after her. Hopping on the chairs, they set to work.

  
∆

  
Dipper sighed against tanned skin. Tightening his arms around a thin waist, he blinked his eyes open. There, he stared into a golden eye. Bill smiled, leaning forward to kiss his Pine Tree's forehead.

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

Dipper smiled, removing his arms around Bill to stretch. “Mornin',” He yawned. He leaned forward, kissing the blonde, chuckling when he felt Bill nuzzle his nose.

Pulling away, he sniffed the air. He blinked. Turning to his husband, he asked, “Did you cook?”  
Bill stared at him, confused. “Did I wh-? OH, cook. Pfft Pine Tree, you know that I can’t cook for the life of me,” he snorted.

Dipper stared back at him with the same expression. “But then… who did?” He asked slowly. "Because I can smell food. Unless it isn't. Oh god Bill please don't tell me you did-"

Just then, the door was kicked open.

“GOOD MORNING!” sang a pair of twins, marching in.

Dipper thanked whatever god out there that he and Bill wore boxers and shirts to sleep.  
Still, he shrieked in surprise, making the kids and Bill wince.

“Debbie, Dennis! Why are you up this early?” he asked, sitting up, making Bill whine. Debbie, the blonde, pouted. “Can’t we see our awesome dads this early?” she countered, blinking innocently while Dennis just looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Bill rubbed his eye, grabbing his eyepatch. “Alright, spill,” he said without even looking at the twins. With a suspicious sparkle in her eyes, Debbie grabbed both of her dads out of bed. (For a 12 year old, she has surprising strength.) (But then again, she was a half demon.) 

“Dress up and you will see,” She sang. Dipper looked at Dennis questioningly but the boy just shrugged, the same sparkle in his eye, only a tad bit dimmer from what Dipper suspects is lack of sleep. 

He and Bill looked at each other. The other just shrugged, opening a drawer and taking a shirt out. Debbie and Dennis grinned at each other, running out from the bedroom to, presumably, their own.

Dipper sighed, pulling off his shirt. He might as well go with it. 

  
∆

Finally stumbling out of the room, Dipper tugged his jacket up higher to hide his neck. Glaring at Bill, who just smirked in response, he blushed when he felt a fingers brush the bruise left by the demon.   
Biting back a whine, he zipped up the jacket, noting that the smell of food was getting stronger.  
He felt Bill taking his hand as he pushed open the wooden door leading to the kitchen.

Once open, he stood stunned, mouth dropping open. He could see Bill doing the same in his peripheral vision.

There, surrounding the twins (who were reading and dressed in cleaner clothes) were both Bill and Dipper's favorite food. (Which, admittedly, wasn’t much.) 

Glancing up, Debbie sighed, closing her book. Dennis did the same, carefully watching his dads. “Took you long enough,” his sister scoffed.

Debbie eyed the bruises on both of her dads' necks with raised eyebrows, making Dipper rub his neck subconsciously while blushing. 

It was Bill who broke the silence first. “Debbie- I- what-“ he stuttered, unsure of what to say. The girl grinned, side hugging her brother while proudly declaring, “We cooked."

Dipper blinked. “Yes, but, uh, why? You guys don’t exactly do stuff like this everyday,” he asked.

This time, it was Dennis who scoffed. “It’s because everyday isn’t Father’s Day,” he mumbled. Dipper felt his mouth dry. It was his turn to stutter.   
“I- what- Father’s Day-?”

Snickering, the twins simultaneously hopped down the high chairs and walked towards the two men.

“Papa,” Dennis addressed Bill.   
“Dad,” Debbie continued, addressing Dipper.  
Pulling out their respective gifts, they exclaimed, “Happy Father’s Day!”

Dipper swallowed hard, feeling tears prick up in his eyes. Next to him, Bill actually sniffed. Grinning, the twins group-hugged them.  
Dipper picked Debbie up, feeling Bill do the same with Dennis. The pre-teen buried her head into the crook of Dipper’s neck. “Love you, Dad,” she mumbled.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, feeling a tear slide down his eye. Debbie leaned back and ruffled Bill’s hair. “And I love you, too, Papa,” she said, blowing him a raspberry.  
Bill rolled his eyes as Dennis unlatched himself from him to smile at Dipper.

Bill pretended to think. “Hmm, but do I love you?” he asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Gasping in fake offense, she hit his shoulder. “Okay, no food for you!” She exclaimed, making the brunets laugh.  
Bill mock-gaped at her. “Oh no! I must eat the food! Alright, fine, I love you too, sapling,” he said, sighing in mock defeat. Debbie held her nose high in fake victory. 

Still laughing, the whole family settled down at the dining table. At one point, Bill and Dennis even started a food fight, to which Dipper declared that the pair will clean the mess up.

Smiling softly at his family, Dipper couldn’t imagine a more perfect Father's Day.

"Wait, when did you have the time to cook all this? Oh right, you probably just summoned it."

"Nope! We stayed up from 3am to 7am to cook this!"

"Oh, no wond- WAIT WHAT?? DID I HEAR THAT CORRECTLY? 3AM!?"

"I knew I brought you up right!"

"BILL! DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to y'all :3 ❤


End file.
